


Three Tests

by nerdisticly



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette April, Angst, Cute, Drive-In Movie, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, kiss, post reveal pre relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdisticly/pseuds/nerdisticly
Summary: A year after revealing their identities, Adrien finds a way to get a date out of Ladybug.Aka. Adrien and Marinette cuddle in a car.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	Three Tests

**Author's Note:**

> Don't come for my Chloe/Nino ship.
> 
> It's literally two thirty am when I am posting this and its not edited so please be patient!
> 
> Enjoy!

Adrien put the van into park. “Thanks for coming with me Marinette. I didn’t realize that when Chloe asked us on a double date it would be to a drive-in movie. In seperate cars…” His voice lost confidence as the sentence ran.

“Oh!” Marinette’s attention was pulled back to him from where she had been looking into the yellow G-Wagon next to them. “It’s no problem! I wasn’t doing anything tonight anyways. Plus I’ve been looking forward to this movie.” 

Her smile made his heart skip a beat, he ignored it. 

“How are they doing over there?” He looked past her to the fancy yellow car.

“Well, it’s hard to tell.” She swung back to the window. “It’s such a strange pairing that there is no telling what could happen.”

“Hah!” Adrien scoffed. “Yeah who would’ve thought that Chloe would ask Nino out on a date?” 

Marinette watched as the two shared some small talk while trying to find the right radio station despite the confusing settings. She could tell that Nino, who had his back to her, had told a joke and Chloe gave a small genuine laugh and smile. 

“I don’t know. Ever since the team revealed our identities I feel like they have been getting closer both in and outside of the mask. It’s really a wonder why it took so long.”

Why it took so long. Why does love take so long? He could admit that Chloe and Nino might have been getting closer but honestly, he hadn’t noticed. And as Marinette turned back and gave him a sweet questioning smile, he remembered why. 

His mind went blank but thankfully he was able to muster out, “Who knows? ” And give a quick smile.

She giggled, her famous giggle. The one he kicks himself every time he hears it because it was Ladybugs giggle. And Ladybug has Marinette's giggle. And he loved that giggle.

“Alright, Plagg, Tikki, there are cookies and cheese in the glove box and some kwami beds in there too.”

“Sounds great to me. You weirdos watch a movie in the most uncomfortable way possible. I;m gonna put myself into a cheese coma!” Plagg flew off to the glove box.

Tikki followed behind. “Don’t worry! I will take care of him.”

“Thanks Tikki!” Adrien shouted. “Someone has to!” The sound of a fart was the only answer. 

“Alright well that’s our queue I think.” Marinette turned her attention to the radio and tuned it in to the station for the movie. It was just on a commercial but she turned it up and they both got out of the car. As she grabbed the snacks then rounded the side of the classic, lime green, Volkwagon van (Adrien's favorite father approved “investment”). 

The back door was open and inside the curtains were closed and there were small fairy lights that he must’ve just turned on. The back of the van had been transformed into a bed of bean bags, complete with pillows and blankets, with two tables on either side for snacks and drinks.

Adrien watched as Marinette’s eyes grew wide in awe. He had to remind himself to breathe she was so adorable. Definitely worth the five hours he had spent on setting it all up earlier. 

“Oh my… Adrien! It’s so beautiful!” She walked forward and put down the snacks and felt how nice the blanket fabric was. 

“Thanks! I just... Threw it together…” He scratched the back of his neck at the wrong time because he was not prepared when Marinette attacked him in a hug, knocking both of them off center and knocking them to the ground. Adrien’s arms wrapped around her so she landed on top of him.

“Sorry!” Marinette squealed and tried to squirm away. 

“Wait! I still want that hug!” Adrien yelled jokingly into her hair as he pulled her closer. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. 

Adrien melted into the hug, milking every second he could get, but he only got about five seconds.

“What in the WORLD are you two DOING?!” Chloe wisped-screeched at them, trying not to alert the cars around them. “We are supposed to be low key remember? No crazy fans tonight.”

“Right! Sorry! It was my fault.” Marinette scrambled to stand up again. 

“Huh, even as a part time superhero you are still part time super-clumsy.” Nino chided from the back of the G. 

“Hey! Keep your voice down! Sensitive info dude!” Adrien whisper-yelled back.

“Well the movie is starting so why don’t we all go our separate ways.” Chloe suggested.

Marinette and Nino retreated to the cars but Chloe grabbed Adriens arm before he could walk away. 

“Don’t waste this opportunity Agreste.” She said under her breath to him, giving a knowing look. 

Adrien grinned. “Yeah I think they actually bought it.”

Had he and Chloe secretly told Nino and Marinette that they were only there to support the other couple? 

Yes.

“Of course they did. I’m brilliant!” Chloe turned to join Nino.

Adrien turned to find his own date had taken to opening the cookies and settling onto the bean bags. They had all agreed on pj’s and no makeup (though obviously Chloe had ignored that rule) but Marinette had on short, like really short, light blue frilly shorts and a plain grey v-neck shirt. They way she was sitting he could see all of her legs. He had never realized how soft and smooth her skin is…

“You gonna get in or are you just going to look at my legs all night?”

“Oh! Sorry!” He felt his face turn red. Trying to hide it he quickly got onto the other side of the bean bags. As he did they sagged in and they both rolled in towards each other. For a moment their faces came nose to nose.

“Hello, m’lady.” Adrien tried to use as much of his Chat charm but it came out as a whisper.

“Hello kitty.” She whispered back. Then quickly pressed a kiss to his nose then moved so she could see the screen.

The pressure of her lips on his nose lasted a few seconds, putting him into a daze. When he snapped out of it he also shifted to watch the movie. But his attention never left her.

In the nature of beanbags, the two slowly fell closer together as the movie went on. And he was aware of every shift. Whenever she got just a little bit closer he would freeze up, his heart speeding up just a little faster. He really thought he was going to die when he looked down and realized that her hand was only inches from his. 

Adrien likes Marientte, in fact he is pretty sure he is in love with her, but before he was even able to process these feelings after the reveal, Ladybug decided that it would be best to keep a professional relationship between them. Adrien was heartbroken, but understood. But it has been almost a year now and he as much as he tried he couldn’t keep her out of his head. 

Tonight was his test. He couldn’t take not knowing anymore. Mustering up his courage he slowly crept his hand over and wrapped his pinky around hers. First test. 

She responded by opening her hand palm up. He took the hint and interlaced his fingers into hers. They fit perfectly.

Test one: successful. 

They enjoyed a few more minutes of the movie before Adrien decided to move on to test two. As casually as he could he reached over her to grab a cookie from where it sat on her table, scooting his body against hers. When he leaned back he stayed close to her, and waited to see if she would move away. 

To his absolute pleasure though, she didn’t move away! In fact she cuddled even closer and put her head on his chest. Adrien decided that no matter what else happened tonight, this was a success. Ladybug and Chat Noir had been physically close before but there was something different about it being Marinette and Adrien. It felt more vulnerable, more intense, and to Adriens happiness, so damn enjoyable. She smelled like her parents bakery and she was so warm against him. He made a silent prayer that she couldn’t hear his heart pounding out of his chest.

The rest of the movie passed faster than Adrien would have enjoyed, but they stayed cuddled like that till the end musical number came on. He was feeling pretty sleepy being so comfortable holding her. 

Marinette sat up and stretched her arms out. “Aww this movie is so cute!” She reached over and grabbed a water bottle. 

“Not as cute as you…” Adrien thought. No wait. Didn’t think. Say? “Did I just say that out loud?”

He sat up immediately and studied her face looking for signs of anger or anything. “Sorry, it just slipped out.” He slapped his hand to his forehead.

Marinette giggled that damn giggle again. “You’ve been saying sorry quite a bit tonight. You know you don’t have to be sorry about anything.”

“Thanks but I just feel like I keep messing up our date.” Oops. “I mean, our friends date, that is why we are here. To support our friends.” 

Adrien could tell she wasn’t buying it at all. But she didn’t look mad. In fact he couldn’t tell what she felt. Ladybug had a killer poker face and apparently Marinette does as well.

“Do you want this to be a date?” She asked quietly. 

“Is that against the rules?” 

“Rules?”

Test three.

“The Ladybug and Chat Noir are just professional partners rules!” He sat up so he could face her. “The rules that you made up said we can’t be together. Remember?” 

Marinette’s eyes fell to the blanket in her lap. Adrien pushed further.

“I want this to be a date.” He stated. Adrenaline rushed through him. “I want to go on another one too. And as many as you will let me take you on. Because I’ve been in love with Ladybug since the moment I met her. And I would be honored to take her on a date.” His voice fell, “If you will let me.”

Marinette looked back up with him, but her eyes were sad. “You love Ladybug.” She whimpered. “Ladybug. Not Marinette.”

“Marinette you are Ladybug!” He argued.

“No I am Marinette. Ladybug belongs to Paris, and it’s people. She is what they need her to be and you love her. Marinette is different. She is clumsy and makes mistakes and-”

“Marinette! I don’t care about the mask. I understand that Ladybug gets her strength from the people but YOU make Ladybug who she is. You are resourceful and selfless and smart! Especially as Marinette, you are the most amazing woman I have ever seen. ”

Blue eyes met green eyes. “You mean it?”

“With my whole heart.” He reached forward and took her hand in his. “I love you Marinette.”

Marinette looked like she had seen a ghost. She just stared at him as she searched for the right words to say. 

“I’m Marinette.”

Adrien looked at her confused. “...yes?”

“And you are Adrien.” 

“Uh huh…?”

“So,” her face turned into a smile. “So that means that the ‘Ladybug and Chat Noir are just professional partners rules’ don't apply to us…”

Adrien felt his heart light up like a bonfire, his eyes filling up with hope.. “Then maybe Adrien and Marinette could date?”

Marinette just nodded.

Adrien felt like he could take on two thousand akuma’s right now. But there was something that he wanted to do more. 

“Can I kiss you?” It came out before Adrien could stop it.

“Yes.”

Adrien leaned over and used his right hand to sweep a stray hair behind her ear then put his hand on her cheek. Using his hand he brought their lips together gently but was quickly swept away in the taste of her, sweet like the cookies she had been eating all night. The sweet kiss breaking quickly only to be followed by another and another. It was pure bliss. 

They pulled away after what felt like the best twenty seconds of his life. Both with heavy breath. They leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together. 

“I love you too.” Marinette breathed.

Adrien pulled her into another kiss and wouldn’t have stopped if Nino hadn’t have knocked on the side of the van a few minutes later.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more, comments and kudos motivate me!


End file.
